1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to compact antenna system structures and, more particularly, to a compact telescoping deployable antenna reflector structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Antenna systems generally employ a reflector which serves as a ground plane to direct energy into a desired pattern. Antenna reflectors for space-related applications such as communication satellites are generally required to be relatively compact, lightweight, and capable of withstanding the exposure of a severe orbital environment. In addition to these design constraints, the reflector must meet stringent distortion requirements in order to attain desired performance requirements which are related to the aperture of the reflector.
Over the last several years, it has been a goal of the space industry to reduce the costs of both commercial and military satellite applications. One of the methods used to achieve this goal has been a shift from the use of large lift vehicles such as the Titan class vehicle or the Space Shuttle to medium launch vehicles such as the Atlas or Delta class vehicles. Because of space constraints accompanying this shift to smaller class vehicles, satellite antenna systems must be packaged more efficiently in order to retain the size of a given aperture so as to prevent experiencing a loss in performance.
Antenna systems have generally been provided which meet the design constraints for large lift vehicles to a limited extent and for a limited frequency range. Mesh materials have been employed to serve as a reflector's ground plane material, and deployment schemes have been provided for allowing a reflector to collapse within a relatively small space when not in use. However, the use of mesh materials requires precise surface settings to eliminate undesirable losses, and current mesh reflectors have not obtained the lowest possible losses. For example, the use of a wire mesh material in combination with current deployment schemes allows a reflector to fold to thereby stow and unfold to thereby be deployed. Unfortunately, by putting multiple folds into the reflector to reduce the stowed height of the antenna system, the stowed diameter of the antenna system is correspondingly increased.
It is therefore desirable to provide a compact deployable antenna reflector for use with medium launch vehicles having a reduced stowed height and diameter without reducing the reflector aperture and performance.
More particularly, it is desirable to provide a telescoping antenna reflector that telescopes and unfolds when deployed, is lightweight, exhibits low losses, and meets the design constraints required for space communication applications and the like.